Micah dan Toy
by DeidaraArtist Katsu
Summary: Marian membuat ulah lagi dengan ramuannya. Kemampuan teleportasi Micah terganggu dan malah berpindah ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Tak lama kemudian, Micah bertemu dengan Toy, Si Petani sekaligus Pahlawan dari Leaf Valley. Ini cerita crossover pertama antara RF3 dan HM: HoLV dari Author, RnR please.
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

**Micah dan Toy**

DISCLAIMER: Rune Factory 3 dan Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley bukan punya aku, tapi cerita ini buatan aku.

WARNING: Garing, hati-hati Typo, gaje, dsb.

Genre: Humor, Adventure

Rated: K+

Summary: Marian membuat ulah lagi dengan ramuannya. Kemampuan teleportasi Micah terganggu dan malah berpindah ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Tak lama kemudian, Micah bertemu dengan Toy, Si Petani sekaligus Pahlawan dari _Leaf Valley_. Ini cerita crossover pertama antara RF3 dan HM: HoLV dari Author, RnR please.

.

Chapter 1: Pertemuan.

.

.

Pada siang hari yang cerah, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari di antara orang banyak. Kelihatannya dia sedang dalam keadaan genting sehingga tidak menyapa sekelilingnya. Seorang pria bernama Micah terlihat terburu-buru menuju _The Witch's Cauldron_ untuk menyembuhkan diri dari luka yang ia dapat sehabis melaksanakan _battle request_ dari penduduk.

"Marian!" ucap Micah kepada seorang penyihir cilik bernama Marian.

"Ada apa, Micah? Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa. Apa perasaanmu kurang baik?" ucap Marian.

"Marian, tolong sembuhkan aku. Aku terkena racun dari _Big Mushroom_ ," ucap Micah.

"Aha, kebetulan sekali aku sedang dalam masa percobaan ramuan baru. Akan aku beri kau gratis untuk kali ini, ini minumlah!" ucap Marian sambil menyodorkan ramuan anehnya kepada Micah.

"Eh, apa ini aman?" tanya Micah khawatir.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba," ucap Marian dengan santainya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika nyawamu sedang terancam kan?" balas Micah.

"Apa!? Apa kau melawanku? Apa kau mau aku tembak?" ujar Marian sambil menyodorkan _Magic Shot_ nya.

"Ti-tidak. Baiklah, akan aku minum," Micah pun mengambil ramuan tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Nah, itu pasti lebih baik," ucap Marian tersenyum puas.

Seketika kepala Micah terasa pusing sehabis meminum ramuan tersebut. "Ugh, pusing sekali," keluh Micah. Dia pun langsung jatuh terbaring di lantai.

"Micah!" Marian panik.

"Ugh!" Micah memegang kepalanya.

"Micah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Micah dapat bangkit kembali dan akhirnya rasa pusing di kepalanya dapat hilang.

"*Fiuh*... Tadi itu hampir saja," ucap Marian lega.

"Hampir!? Tadi itu bahaya tahu," ucap Micah kesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Micah. Aku tidak tahu," Marian merasa sangat menyesal.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah sembuh dari racun," ucap Micah yang memaafkan Marian.

"Hehe. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja," ucap Marian senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk mengurus kebun," ucap Micah.

"Kau orang yang sibuk, ya. Gunakan saja kemampuan teleportasimu agar lebih cepat pulang ke rumah," usul Marian.

"Ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu... terima kasih untuk pelayananya," ucap Micah senang. Marian pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Micah mengeluarkan kemampuan teleportasinya untuk langsung pulang ke Pohon Sharance, tempat tinggalnya, namun keanehan terjadi. Setelah seberkas cahaya menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Micah, beberapa percikan api yang cukup jelas pun terlihat dan muncul asap tebal setelah selesai proses teleportasi. Micah pun menghilang.

Marian yang menjadi saksi mata satu-satunya ketika itu pun merasa sangat panik. Dia sangat terkejut setelah melihat percikan api dari proses teleportasi Micah tadi. Tidak mungkin kemampuan teleportasi dapat menimbulkan percikan api. Untung saja tidak ada benda yang terbakar, namun kepanikan belum usai. Marian menyadari ada kesalahan dalam kejadian tersebut. Satu hal pertama yang ada di benaknya yaitu, ini pasti karena ulah ramuan anehnya.

Marian pun segera menutup tokonya dan berlari ke rumah Micah, Pohon Sharance. Sesampainya di sana dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia langsung mengecek setiap sudut yang ada di Pohon Sharance, bahkan di dalam kandang monster dan seluruh kebun. Marian memanggil nama Micah berkali-kali, namun dia tidak dapat menemukan Micah. Marian panik setengah mati. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Sampai suatu saat dia berpikir kalau Micah pasti ada di suatu tempat seperti Privera Forest atau yang lainnya. Marian pun merasa sedikit lega mengetahui hal itu. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari Pohon Sharance dengan sedikit tenang.

Di depan Pohon Sharance, Marian bertemu dengan Shara dan Monica. Dia pun bertanya kepada mereka tentang Micah.

"Shara! Monica!" panggil Marian.

"Ada apa?" balas Shara.

"Apa kalian melihat Micah?" tanya Marian.

"Ya, aku melihatnya! Dia berlari dari Privera Forest ke tokomu. Memangnya kalian kenapa?" balas Monica.

"Bukan ketika itu, tapi setelahnya," ucap Marian. Entah mengapa sehabis mendengar hal itu, Monica merasa malu dan kesal.

"Grrr, aku akan menggigitmu!" ucap Monica dengan wajah memerah. Marian mengambil posisi waspada. Untungnya niat Monica bisa dihentikan oleh Shara.

"Sudahlah Monica, ini keadaan penting. Sepertinya Micah hilang. Jika tidak ada dia, maka bisa dibilang kamu akan kehilangan _pangeran_ mu," ucap Shara kepada Monica. Monica hanya bisa menunduk malu di balik punggung Shara.

"Maaf Marian, tapi kami tidak melihat Micah," ucap Shara. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kau terlihat panik begitu?"

"Aku... aku melakukan ulah lagi dengan ramuan-ramuan anehku. Sebelumnya dia minta aku untuk menyembuhkan racun dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi aku malah memberinya ramuan baru yang ternyata membahayakannya," jelas Marian dengan wajah panik bercampur sedih. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Seorang penyihir yang dapat menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit, tapi malah berujung seperti ini."

Monica dan Shara pun merasa panik juga.

"Lalu, apa aku harus memberitahu kakek Wells dan mengumpulkan seluruh desa untuk mencarinya?" usul Shara. Marian merasa semakin panik dan bingung setelah mendengarnya.

"Apa!? Jika kau memberitahunya, seluruh desa akan menyalahkanku. Nenek Marjorie juga akan memberikan hukuman berat kepadaku. Ini masalah besar. Aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Marian panik.

"Tapi jika kau hanya diam saja, semuanya akan menjadi tambah buruk," ucap Monica yang memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara.

"Apa yang Monica katakan ada benarnya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Micah...," ucap Shara.

"Tapikan dia sudah menerima hal buruk dari awal karenaku," pikir Marian menangis dalam hati.

"...Jadi, kau tenang saja Marian...," ujar Shara.

"Tenang apanya!?" pikir Marian yang makin menjerit dalam hati.

"...Jika kau disalahkan seluruh desa, aku akan membelamu. Dan jika kau dihukum bibi Marjorie, biarkan aku juga terkena hukumannya," ucap Shara yang telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Shara...," mata Marian berkaca-kaca karena terharu akan ucapan Shara. "Tapi inikan bukan salahmu...!," pikir Marian semakin putusasa dalam hati.

"Baiklah sudah kita putuskan!" ucap Shara.

"Putuskan apanya!?" teriak Marian dalam hati.

"Aku dan Monica akan memberitahukan ini kepada kakek Wells, kau beritahukan masalah ini kepada bibi Marjorie, ya!" ucap Shara yang langsung meninggalkan Marian di tempat. Monica berlari mengikuti Shara.

"Habislah aku...," ucap Marian pelan.

* * *

*Sementara itu di tempat lain*

Terlihat Micah yang berpindah, yang seharusnya di Pohon Sharance, ke suatu langit yang tinggi. Ia jatuh bebas di ketinggian seratus kaki di atas permukaan laut.

*Woosshh*

"WUAAA.. KENAPA INII...!?" Teriak Micah. Micah sempat merasa panik, namun tak lama dia dapat menenangkan diri dan berpikir jernih kembali.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang! Aku sedang jatuh bebas di tempat yang sangat tinggi dan aku juga tidak dapat terbang dengan kemampuanku atau pun wujud monsterku," pikir Micah. "Coba saja Raven ada di sini." Seketika suatu hal terlintas di benaknya.

Dia mencoba untuk melakukan teleportasi lagi. Seketika seberkas cahaya menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, percikan api dan asap tebal muncul lagi. Micah gagal melakukan teleportasi.

"A-apa!? Tidak berhasil? Kenapa?" pikirnya membuat keadaan semakin panik. Itu karena jarak jatuh Micah sudah dekat dengan permukaan.

Untungnya, Micah menyadari bahwa ia akan jatuh di air. Tepatnya di laut.

"Laut! Kalau begini aku bisa tenang sedikit," pikir Micah. "Sekarang aku harus merubah posisi jatuhku."

Micah memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang sebelumnya horizontal, menjadi vertikal kebawah dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia merapatkan kedua lengannya ke depan dan bersiap untuk menyelam.

Sebelum mencapai laut, ada seorang pria yang memakai topi terbalik sedang memancing di tepi pantai. Dia melihat ke langit dan mendapati sebuah benda jatuh yang akan tercebur ke laut.

"Bintang jatuh? Di pagi hari?" ucap pria tersebut.

*Byuurrr..*

Angin dan ombak pun bergerak seperti gelombang besar yang menghadang. Pria bertopi tersebut sempat memalingkan pandangan dan melindungi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dari angin kencang tersebut. Setelah pergerakan angin reda, dia melihat ke arah sumber gelombang tadi. Terlihat seseorang sedang berenang ke arah tepi pantai.

"Manusia? Apa akan ada penduduk baru?" ucap pria bertopi tersebut.

Micah pun terus berenang sampai mencapai tepi pantai. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan tergeletak di tepi pantai. Pria bertopi tersebut memandang Micah dengan bingung.

"*hosh* *hosh* Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya ada di mana aku sekarang?" tanya Micah terengah-engah.

" _Leaf valley_ ," ucap pria bertopi itu singkat.

Perlahan Micah bangkit berdiri, dan menyapa pria bertopi tersebut.

"Hai, namaku Micah. Siapa namamu?" Micah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Namaku Toy. Aku sedang memancing di tepi pantai, lalu aku melihat kau jatuh dari langit. Kukira bintang jatuh," ucap Toy jujur. Micah hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Toy. Tadi kau bilang ini di _leaf valley_ , kan?" ucap Micah. Toy hanya menganggukan kepala.

" _Leaf valley_ itu di mana, ya?" tanya Micah bingung. Sebelumnya dia tidak tahu kalau ada tempat yang bernama _leaf valley_ , selain Sharance dan sekitarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Micah, Toy menjadi bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Um, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? Ah, begini saja! Apa kau tahu di mana desa Sharance?" tanya Micah. Toy semakin bingung.

"Apa itu?" Toy berbalik tanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling menatap kebingungan. Hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka, dan mereka juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"M-maafkan aku, sepertinya aku menggunakan kemampuan teleportasiku terlalu besar. Jadinya aku berpindah tempat terlalu jauh," ucap Micah.

"Teleportasi?" Toy masih kebingungan.

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu teleportasi?" ucap Micah terkejut. Toy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _dungeon_. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Micah semakin penasaran. Tapi Toy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Micah hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Sepertinya aku telah berpindah ke suatu tempat yang memang sangat jauh dari Sharance," pikir Micah dalam hati.

"Um, Micah!" Kali ini Toy yang memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kau mau berkeliling?"

"Hah?"

"Berkeliling kota ini," ucap Toy.

"Um, Baiklah," ucap Micah.

Mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk berkeliling _Leaf valley_. Namun ternyata dari percakapan awal, mereka sudah dimata-matai oleh dua orang berpakaian rapih.

"Hey, apa kau mengerti maksud dari situasi ini?" tanya pria satu yang mengenakan pakaian rapih.

"Seseorang yang berpakaian aneh sedang bicara dengan Toy?" jawab pria dua yang juga mengenakan baju yang sama.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" ucap pria satu kesal.

"La-lalu?"

"Lihat orang yang berpakaian aneh itu! Bukankah aneh jika dia tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit? Lagi pula sebelumnya tidak ada pesawat yang melintas. Aku merasakan ancaman besar dari orang itu!"

"Ta-tapi bukankah kita juga pernah menjadi ancaman besar bagi _leaf valley_?"

"Itukan dulu! Sekarang kita akan menyelamatkannya. Ayo kita bersiap untuk ini!"

Kedua pria berbaju rapih pun pergi ke suatu tempat. Micah dan Toy pun berjalan keluar pantai menuju plaza.

"Woah, Kita di mana sekarang?" tanya Micah kagum.

"Ini Plaza," balas Toy.

"Plaza? Terlihat lebih besar dari plaza yang aku lihat," ucap Micah.

"Di tempatmu juga ada plaza, ya?" tanya Toy sambil tersenyum. Micah hanya mengangguk senang.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar keras. Terdengar suara mesin yang mengeluarkan uap. Terlihat robot besar menyeramkan dengan gergaji mesin di kedua lengannya. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti kabur ketakutan, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Micah dan Toy. Tiba-tiba muncul kedua pria berpakaian rapih membawa _remote_ yang berguna untuk mengendalikan robot menyeramkan tersebut.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kau tidak takut melihat robotku ini, ya. Orang asing!"

"Ya, pergi kau dari sini!"

Micah dengan sigap bersiap untuk serangan. Ia mengeluarkan senjata tajamnya, _Steel Edge_ , dan berdiri di depan Toy untuk melindunginya.

"H-hey, lihat! Orang itu membawa senjata! Dia pasti berniat jahat!"

Toy memandang Micah dari belakang dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung maju untuk berdiri di depan Micah. Ia langsung menghadang Micah yang akan memulai serangan. Micah mempercayai Toy dan ia langsung memasukkan senjatanya kembali ke tas. Tak lama kemudian, seoarang gadis berambut putih kuncir dua datang dan sengaja masuk ke dalam situasi yang menegangkan tersebut.

"Hey, Renton! Charles! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan semua kekacauan ini!" teriak gadis itu.

"Boss!?" teriak kedua pria berpakaian rapih tersebut terkejut. Charles dan Renton.

"Alice!?" Toy juga terlihat terkejut ketika melihat gadis tersebut.

Ternyata gadis tersebut adalah Alice, seorang pemimpin dari perusahaan Funland yang gagal menghancurkan _leaf valley_ untuk dijadikan taman bermain, dan menyerahkan kepercayaannya kepada Toy untuk melindungi _leaf valley_.

"Sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan alasan bagus untuk menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini!" ucap Alice marah.

"Ta-tapi boss, apa kau lihat orang asing berpakaian aneh itu? Dia terlihat sangat mencurigakan," ucap Charles membela diri.

"Be-betul boss, kami rasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi karena ini," sambung Renton.

"Itu alasan yang payah! Bukankah sudahku bilang untuk tidak membuat robot _Wild Tree Mecha_ bodoh ini lagi!" ucap Alice semakin kesal.

"Ta-tapi ini keadaan yang genting."

"Re-Renton benar. Lagi pula nama robot ini adalah _Wild Tree Mecha-Tipe 2 Extreme_ , boss," ucap Charles.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nama robot bodoh itu! Yang lebih penting, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan suatu ancaman kepada gadis turis itu!" ucap Alice sambil menunjuk ke arah Micah. Micah _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Alice.

"Alice...," Toy memanggil Alice. Alice pun segera memandang Toy.

"Ya, Toy?"

"Dia bukan gadis."

"Eh!?"

"Dia laki-laki."

"EEHHH...!?"

Wajah Alice langsung memerah dan salah tingkah. Micah _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ta-tapi wajahnya terlihat feminim, kan? Ja-jadi aku tidak harus minta maaf karena itu," ucap Alice terbata-bata. Micah semakin _sweatdrop_ dan Toy hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Alice langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan dan menghadap anak buah bodohnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur kesal dan malu. "I-intinya, kalian berdua harus menghancurkan robot bodoh ini lagi!"

"Ta-tapi, boss...," ucap Renton dan Charles bersamaan.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi! Hancurkan benda bodoh ini dan segera minta maaf kepada Toy dan p-pria di sampingnya itu!" perintah Alice kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik, boss."

"Ma-maafkan aku, turis."

"Jangan maafkan Renton, maafkan aku saja!"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Renton dan Charles bertengkar satu sama lain. Micah pun menarik kesimpulan kalau penduduk di sini memang sedikit aneh.

"Haha, tidak apa. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian, kok. Setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka, kan," ucap Micah sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu untuk menghancurkan robot buatan Charles yang bodoh ini," ucap Renton kepada Micah.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kau tidak pernah tahu apa arti mahakarya, Renton," balas Charles kepada Renton.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Cepat pergi dan bereskan semua kekacauan ini!" ucap Alice.

"Baik, boss!" balas Charles dan Renton bersamaan.

Charles dan Renton pun pergi meninggalkan plaza bersama robot menyeramkan itu. Suasana kembali tenang di plaza, sekarang hanya tertinggal Micah, Toy, dan Alice.

"Alice, Terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucap Toy dengan tulus.

"I-itu hal biasa, lagi pula mereka itu anak buahku. Jadi itu hal biasa untukku," ucap Alice. Toy tersenyum kepada Alice. "Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu," sambung Alice menghadap Micah.

"Oh benar! Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, namaku Micah. Aku berasal dari Sharance," ucap Micah memperkenalkan diri.

"Sharance?" Alice bingung. "Itu... di mana?"

"Um, itu... sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini, mungkin," balas Micah ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar itu. Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Alice.

"Aku melihatnya jatuh dari langit," jawab Toy.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"HAH!? KAU JATUH DARI PESAWAT?" teriak Alice memecah keheningan.

"Pesawat? Apa itu?" sekarang giliran Micah yang bertanya. Toy dan Alice terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu pesawat?" ucap Toy.

"Semua orang pasti tahu apa itu pesawat, bahkan orang bodoh sekali pun," ucap Alice.

Seketika Toy merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Alice, apa kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Toy pada Alice.

Mata Alice berkaca-kaca, dia terlihat senang. Kenapa tidak? Seorang pria pemberani yang telah mendapatkan kepercayaannya untuk melindungi _leaf valley_ sedang menanyakan kesibukkan waktunya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" ucap Alice.

"Tidak apa, Aku hanya takut kau terlalu sibuk," balas Toy. "Aku akan meminta Dia jika kau menolak."

Karena posisinya tidak mau tergantikan oleh kutu buku yang hanya berdiam diri di _Clove Villa_ seharian, dengan spontan Alice mengatakkan keinginannya.

"BA-BAIKLAH AKU MAU BERKENCAN DENGANMU!" teriak Alice dengan wajah merah seperti tomat.

"Tapi, aku bukan ingin berkencan," ucap Toy.

"EH?"

"Aku ingin Alice mengajak Micah berkeliling _leaf valley_. Aku masih ada urusan kebun," ucap Toy membuat Alice kesal.

"K-kau...! Berani-beraninya kau memainkan perasaan seorang wanita cantik sepertiku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Micah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Alice melihat Micah yang sedang tertawa, rasanya ia akan mati karena rasa malunya.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, lebih baik minta Dia saja," ucap Alice memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Alice..." ucap Toy.

"Kau mau kencan?" balas Alice.

"...Aku akan meminta bantuan Dia,"

"JANGAANN...!" teriak Alice. "Akan aku urus."

Toy hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengurus kebun dulu. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan menemui kalian," ucap Toy sambil meninggalkan Alice dan Micah.

"Toy punya kebun?" ucap Micah.

"Ya, kau baru tahu? Dia itu petani hebat sekaligus pahlawan _leaf valley_ ," ucap Alice. Micah pun teringat akan kenangannya di Sharance. Selama ini Micah telah membantu banyak orang dan dianggap sebagai pahlawan Sharance. Micah rindu akan teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Alice kepada Micah yang terlihat murung.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Micah menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?" ucap Alice.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk berkenalan dengan penduduk _leaf valley_ ," balas Alice. Micah merasa sedikit gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya menuruti perkataan Alice. Micah hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun mengelilingi _leaf valley_. Tujuan pertama adalah _Food Store_. Mereka bertemu Ronald di sana, dan Micah mulai memperkenalkan diri. Karena sikapnya yang ramah, maka Micah mendapatkan satu telur ayam dari Ronald sebagai ucapan Selamat Datang.

Sehabis dari toko Ronald, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Sunny Garden Cafe_. Mereka bertemu dengan Katie dan Wallace. Micah memperkenalkan dirinya. Sama seperti Ronald, Micah mendapatkan hadiah ucapan selamat datang dari Wallace berupa keju segar. Sehabis dari kafe, Alice dan Micah melanjutkan perjalanan keliling _leaf valley_ dan memperkenalkan Micah kepada semua orang. Micah bertemu banyak orang ramah dan juga unik di sana. Hampir semua orang telah ditemuinya, kecuali Dia. Micah juga sempat merasa Ada sedikit keanehan ketika ia melihat tiga kurcaci dan satu peri cantik, masalahnya Alice tidak dapat melihat mereka. Micah sempat berbincang dengan mereka ketika Alice sedang berbicara sendiri.

Tak terasa langit sudah jingga, Alice dan Micah pergi ke arah rumah Toy. Micah melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar di rumah Toy, ia melihat hamparan kebun yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman. Namun, Micah tidak bisa melihat kebun tersebut berlama-lama, karena mereka mulai masuk ke dalam rumah Toy.

Sesampainya di rumah Toy, mereka mendapati Toy sedang bersama seorang gadis dengan gaun hijau indah. Gadis Itu bernama Dia.

"Toy! Kenapa Ada Dia di sini?" tanya Alice kesal. "Kau bilang tidak akan meminta bantuan Dia?"

"Bukan aku, Dia sendiri yang datang sambil membawa buku ini," ucap Toy.

"Toy benar, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan buku ini. Aku dan Toy sudah ada janji sebelumnya," jelas Dia sambil menunjukkan bukunya. Micah memperhatikan buku itu dengan saksama. Buku tersebut membawa kesan yang tak asing bagi Micah, walau sebenarnya ini pertama kali baginya melihat buku tersebut.

"Buku itu...," ucap Micah. Alice, Dia, dan Toy langsung memandang Micah.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Dia.

"Micah, dari Sharance," balas Micah. Dia terkejut.

"Mi... cah?"

"Ya?"

"Micah? Kau Micah?"

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap Micah curiga.

"Kau tahu orang ini, Dia?" ucap Alice.

"Sepertinya aku tahu," balas Dia ragu. Dia pun membuka isi buku yang ia bawa dan membacanya. Paragraf demi paragraf Dia baca, tetapi entah kenapa wajah Micah semakin pucat. Semua cerita yang dibacakan Dia sama persis dengan apa yang Micah alami di Sharance. Sampai di suatu halaman, Dia berhenti membaca.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Micah dengan nada tidak percaya. Semuanya terkejut ketika mengetahui kenyataan.

"Micah sepertinya kau memang bukan dari dunia ini," ucap Dia.

"Sepertinya... begitu," balas Micah.

Dia pun menutup buku tersebut. Buku yang tidak asing bagi Micah. Buku yang terhubung dengan kehidupan Micah. Buku yang berjudul Rune Factory 3.

* * *

TBC

Lanjut Chapter 2: Petualangan


	2. Chapter 2: Petualangan

**Chapter 2: Petualangan**

 **Micah dan Toy**

DISCLAIMER: Rune Factory 3 dan Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley bukan punya aku, tapi cerita ini buatan aku.

WARNING: Garing, hati-hati Typo, gaje, dsb.

Genre: Humor, Adventure

Rated: K+

.

Chapter 2: Petualangan

.

.

 ***Kilas balik chapter sebelumnya***

Micah terkena racun dari _Big Mushroom_ dan meminta Marian untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun bukannya Marian memberikan ramuan yang biasanya, melainkan ramuan baru yamg dapat mempengaruhi kemampuan teleportasi Micah. Micah pun berpindah ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh, yang bernama _leaf valley_. Sampai suatu saat, Micah bertemu dengan Dia dan menyadari kalau Micah bukan lagi berada di dunia yang sama.

* * *

 ***Plaza, Sharance***

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukan Micah?" tanya seorang mayor dari Sharance, Wells, kepada Raven dan Gaius.

"Di Sol Terrano Desert tidak ada.," ucap Gaius yang telah mencari Micah di semua sisi Sol Terrano.

"Bagaimana dengan Privera Forest?" tanya Wells kepada seseorang yang lain, Daria.

"Di sana juga tidak ada," ucap Daria.

Semua orang merasa khawatir dengan hilangnya Micah. Laporan demi laporan dari setiap tempat yang berbeda membawa pernyataan negatif.

"Di Pohon Sharance tidak ada," ucap Monica dan Shara.

"Coba cari lagi!" perintah Wells.

"Di Oddward Valley juga tidak ada," ucap Carmen dan Carlos.

"Coba lihat lagi!"

"*Whoam* di pikiranku tidak ada," ucap Karina.

"Coba pikirkan lagi!"

Evelyn dan Sofia mendatangi Wells.

"Di Vale River **ada** Micah," ucap Sofia.

"Apa? Micah ada di Vale River?"

" **Ya,** aku **meliha**...," ucapan Sofia dihentikan oleh Evelyn.

"Ahaha, maafkan kami. Tapi kami tidak melihat Micah," ucap Evelyn.

Wells curiga.

"Kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?" ucap Wells.

" **Ya,** kami **menyem**...," Evelyn membungkam mulut Sofia.

"Ma-maafkan perkataan adikku, Wells. Ia memiliki kebiasaan buruk seperti ayahnya, berbicara dengan kalimat berlawanan. Hahaha," ucap Evelyn.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau ulangi lagi Sofia," ucap Wells.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Wells," ucap Evelyn.

Evelyn dan Sofia menjauhi Wells. Evelyn membuka bungkamannya dari Sofia.

"Evelyn!" ucap Sofia kesal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menunjukkan kebiasaan burukmu di situasi seperti ini, Sofia," ucap Evelyn.

Kepanikan mulai memuncak, Micah tidak dapat ditemukan. Shara melihat Marian dan Marjorie datang ke Plaza, namun dengan keadaan telinga Marian yang sedang dijewer oleh Marjorie.

"Marian, Kau datang!" ucap Shara senang.

"Aduh, aduh, sakit telingaku! Kau jangan terlihat sesenang itu, Shara!" ucap Marian yang kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Marjorie?" tanya Wells kepada Marjorie.

"Sepertinya aku tahu masalahnya," ucap Marjorie. "Marian yang tidak sengaja telah membuat ramuan kuno, yang membuat seseorang dapat menteleportasikan dirinya ke dimensi lain."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Shara.

"Micah sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

"APA!? MAKSUDNYA MICAH SUDAH MATI?" teriak Marian. Semua orang di Plaza terkejut dan memandang Marian. Marjorie mengencangkan jeweran telinganya.

"A-aduh, duh, sakit, sakit!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Maksudku Micah hanya berpindah dimensi!" ucap Marjorie kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Marjorie?" tanya Wells.

"Marian dan aku sudah membuat ulang ramuan kuno tersebut beserta penawarnya," ucap Marjorie. "Misi kita adalah pergi ke dimensi yang di tinggali Micah dan membawanya pulang ke Sharance."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita hanya tinggal mengirimkan seseorang untuk membawa Micah pulang," balas Wells.

"Tetapi ini bukan misi mudah, kita tidak tahu tempat apa yang sedang di tinggali Micah," ucap Marjorie.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita membuat kelompok?" ujar Shara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut," ucap Gaius.

"Aku juga ikut," ucap Raven.

"Tidak Raven. Kau harus menjaga toko," ucap Gaius.

"Tutup saja tokonya," balas Raven. "Micah itu temanku, dia selalu melindungiku. Sekarang giliranku untuk melindunginya."

Mendengar hal itu, Gaius tidak ada pilihan lain. "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Micah begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita menutup toko sementara?"

Raven terlihat senang mendengar ucapan Gaius.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut!" ucap Marian. "Aku yang membuat kekacauan ini, aku pula yang harus menyelesaikannya."

"Sebagai penyihir, kau memang harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu. Sepertinya akan aku izinkan untuk kali ini. Tapi tetap harus berhati-hati, ya, Marian," ucap Marjorie.

Marian tersenyum lebar.

"Ibu, apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Karina kepada Hazel, ibunya.

"Tidak Karina, itu berbahaya. Kau jaga toko saja," ucap Hazel.

"Tapi ini kesempatanku melihat kota besar," balas Karina.

"Ibu bilang tidak!"

"Huh, selalu saja begini," pikir Karina dalam hati.

"Tunggu! Kita tidak bisa mengirim semua orang ke sana. Aku akan membatasi jumlahnya. Lalu Shara, kau tidak boleh ikut," ucap Wells

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shara yang sebenarnya ingin ikut.

"Ini sangatlah berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini dan menjaga Monica!" perintah Wells.

"Tidak, kakek. Jika Marian ikut dalam masalah ini, maka aku juga harus ikut! Aku sudah berjanji," balas Shara.

"Tenang saja, mayor Wells. Kami akan melindungi semuanya," ucap Carlos dan Carmen.

"Ya, lagi pula ada aku dan Raven di sini. Selain itu, Shara juga sudah ada janji, kan. Kami pasti akan melindungi satu sama lain," sambung Gaius.

Wells melihat keteguhan hati banyak orang, terutama Shara. Memang terasa berat, namun sepertinya ia harus mengizinkan cucunya itu ikut dalam petualangan besar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu."

Shara pun tersenyum kepada kakeknya.

"Tinggal seorang lagi, Blaise apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Wells kepada Blaise.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku masih ada banyak urusan di toko," ucap Blaise.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut," ucap Daria.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Wells.

"Ya. Mau bagaimana pun, aku harus menyelamatkan asistenku," ucap Daria.

"Baiklah, Carlos, Carmen, Daria, Gaius, Marian, Raven, dan Shara. Misi kalian adalah membawa pulang Micah kembali ke Sharance. Apa kalian menerimanya?" ucap Wells. Semuanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Marian pun memberikan perintah agar dapat berpindah ke dimensi lain menggunakan ramuan kunonya.

Mereka yang mengajukandiri langsung berdiri membuat lingkaran dan meminum ramuan yang sama seperti yang telah diminum Micah. Ketujuh orang tersebut segera bergandengan tangan setelah selesai meminum ramuan tersebut. Mereka langsung mengaktifkan kemampuan teleportasinya untuk berpindah tempat. Namun, sama seperti Micah. Percikan api dan asap tebal muncul. Tak lama setelah asap sudah menipis, mereka telah menghilang.

"Semoga, mereka baik-baik saja," ucap Wells.

"Hey! Maaf semuanya! Apa ada yang melihat Karina?" teriak Hazel pada penduduk yang masih tinggal di Sharance.

"Oow...," ucap Collette yang mulai panik.

"Sepertinya ia mencuri ramuan kuno tersebut dari Marian dan meminumnya entah di mana. Pasti diam-diam dia ikut dalam petualangan," ucap Marjorie khawatir.

"Huh! Ini masalah! Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau mendengarkan ibunya!?" ucap Hazel kesal.

* * *

 ***Sementara itu di _Leaf Valley_ ***

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucap Micah. Semuanya terdiam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Seketika Toy mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini?" ujar Toy.

"Menginap? Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di Sharance, dan apa aku juga harus membantu mengurus kebunmu? Aku juga punya kebun sendiri di Sharance, bagaimana dengan kebunku nanti?" ucap Micah panik. Toy pun terdiam. Sepertinya itu ide yang buruk.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" ucap Alice.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, semua mencoba berpikir ide yang terbaik. Sampai suatu saat...

*Braaak*

Terdengar seperti ada benda jatuh yang menabrak genteng rumah Toy.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Alice.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah Toy langsung berlari keluar. Namun anehnya, ketika Toy membuka pintu, terlihat ujung pelangi di depan pintu rumah Toy. Tak beberapa lama, pelangi itu hilang.

"Sepertinya, aku kenal pelangi itu," ucap Micah _sweatdrop_.

Ketika semua sudah ada di luar rumah, mereka langsung melihat ke atas genteng untuk memastikan benda apa yang telah menabrak rumah Toy. Mereka semua terkejut setelah mendapati ada seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ seperti Micah dan memiliki telinga runcing.

"Aduh, pusing sekali," ucap gadis tersebut sambil membetulkan posisi topi uniknya yang terdapat bulu unggas di atasnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alice.

Gadis itu pun mengabaikan pertanyaan dan melihat ke bawah dan mendapati Micah di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Haha, ketemu kau, asisten!" ucap gadis itu.

Mendengar itu, semua orang memandang Micah dengan heran.

"Daria," ucap Micah yang hanya tersenyum _sweatdrop_.

Daria pun langsung melompat turun dari atas genteng untuk menemui Micah. Setelah turun, Daria langsung berlari dan memeluk kencang Micah di depan banyak orang. Semuanya terkejut melihatnya, termasuk Micah sendiri.

"Kau tahu asisten, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Daria.

"Eh, D-Daria! Le-lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas," keluh Micah. Daria pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf," ucap Daria sambil tersenyum.

"Micah, apa kau tahu. Semua penduduk Sharance mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Daria.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku pun sama," balas Micah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!" pinta Daria.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" ucap Alice.

"Ada apa?" balas Daria.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Tiba-tiba datang dengan menabrak rumah orang dan pergi begitu saja."

"Namaku Daria. Aku adalah...," Tiba-tiba ucapan Daria terpotong oleh Dia.

"Elf, penjaga Privera Forest sekaligus penduduk Sharance," ucap Dia. Daria terkejut.

"Hah? Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Ya."

"Tapi dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

Dia menunjukkan buku Rune Factory 3 miliknya. Sama seperti Micah, Daria juga merasakan hal aneh dari buku itu.

"Daria, lihatlah! Kau dan Micah sebenarnya berasal dari buku ini. Entah kenapa kalian bisa keluar dari cerita asli kalian," ucap Dia.

"Hoho, kalau itu aku tahu alasannya," ucap Daria. "Jawabannya adalah ramuan kuno Marian."

"Hah? Jadi ini ulah Marian? Tapi tidak ada kisah tentang masalah ini di buku," ucap Dia.

"Kau berbicara seperti, kau memang bagian dari Sharance, ya, Dia," ucap Alice.

"Daria, bagaimana cara kita kembali ke Sharance?" ucap Micah.

"Tenang saja, bukan hanya kita yang terjebak di sini. Tetapi Carlos, Carmen, Raven, Gaius, Shara, dan Marian juga ada di sini," ucap Daria.

"Apa? Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Micah.

"Kami kira ini perjalanan yang sangat berbahaya, seperti ke Dragon Cave mungkin. Jadi kami membentuk kelompok untuk menyelamatkanmu," jelas Daria.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti teriakan seorang gadis dari atas langit. Semua orang memandang ke atas.

"Karina?" ucap Micah, Daria, dan Dia. Entah kenapa Dia mulai sangat akrab dengan penduduk Sharance.

Micah pun segera memanjat rumah Toy dan melompat tinggi untuk menangkap Karina. Beruntung Karina berhasil ditangkap oleh Micah jadi ia selamat.

"Kenapa kau ikut kami, Karina? Bukannya Hazel melarangmu," tanya Daria kepada Karina.

"Aku mencuri ramuan itu dari Marian, lalu diam-diam mengikuti kalian," jelas Karina. "Aku sangat ingin melihat kota besar, mungkin saja aku bisa menemuinya dengan mengikuti kalian. Dan sekarang aku berada di sini. Di...," ucapan Karina terhenti.

" _Leaf Valley_ ," ucap Toy. "Tapi ini bukanlah kota besar yang kau impikan. Ini hanya kota kecil di lembah daun."

"Hah? Owh, ini perjalanan yang sia-sia," Mendengar hal itu, yang sebelumnya Karina merasa senang menjadi penuh akan kekecewaan.

"Daria, lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka juga pindah ke _leaf valley_?" tanya Micah merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu," ucap Daria ragu. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai mencari mereka semua?"

"Eh? Apa aku juga harus ikut?" keluh Alice. Semuanya kecuali Karina menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan lebih cepat menemukan mereka dengan berpencar. Kita akan bertemu di Plaza jika sudah menemukan mereka," ucap Toy.

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo!" teriak Daria.

Mereka semua berpencar untuk mencari teman-teman Micah yang lain.

* * *

 ***Sementara itu di _Maple Lake_ ***

"Joe, aku masih bingung kenapa kau mengajakku memancing," ucap seseorang yang sedang memakan tomat di tepi danau, Kurt.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Dia sekarang, hehe," ucap seseorang yang sedang memancing sekaligus kakak dari Kurt, Joe.

"A-apa katamu!" ucap Kurt dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey, apa menurutmu Dia itu sangat cantik?" tanya Joe menggoda Kurt.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Kurt kesal tapi malu. Joe tertawa kecil.

Kurt pun memakan tomatnya dengan perasaan kesal, ia tidak bisa menikmati rasa tomat tersebut karena kekesalannya. Tak sengaja ia memandang ke langit sambil memakan tomat kesukaannya. Niatnya untuk membayangkan wajah Dia di langit, tetapi ia malah melihat seseorang yang sedang jatuh bebas dari langit.

"Woah, Joe! Lihat itu di langit!" ucap Kurt. Joe pun mengikuti perkataan Kurt.

"Eh!? Apa itu... manusia?" Joe terkejut.

"Sepertinya dia jatuh dari pesawat."

"Tapi itu berbahaya!"

Joe dan Kurt hanya bisa memandangi orang yang sedang jatuh bebas tersebut tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian, orang tersebut sudah tercebur ke dalam Maple Lake dengan gelombang besar seperti yang Micah buat di pantai sebelumnya. Anehnya, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda orang tersebut berenang ke tepi danau.

"Joe, apa dia mati?"

"Ku pikir begitu."

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Sampai teriakan seseorang memecah keheningan.

"ADIKKU TERSAYANG! DI MANA KAU?" teriak orang yang jatuh tersebut, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tepi pantai.

"HIYAAAAA!" teriak Kurt dan Joe bersamaan. Bahkan Joe sempat melempar pancingannya ke belakang.

* * *

 ***Sementara itu di pantai***

"Kau lihat Charles, ini semua karena ulahmu," ucap seseorang berbadan pendek dan berkacamata bulat hitam pekat, Renton.

"Kenapa? Itukan salahmu! Kalau kau mencegahku untuk mengeluarkan _Wild Tree Mecha-Tipe 2 Extreme_ itu, mahakryaku tidak akan dihancurkan dan kita tidak kena amarah boss," ucap salah seorang lain yang berbadan lebih tinggi, Charles.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Itu kan idemu."

"Tidak! Kaulah yang harus disalahkan."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Mereka berdua saling terus menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sampai mereka berdua merasakan hal aneh di sekitarnya.

"Hey, Renton! Apa kau merasakan hal aneh?" tanya Charles.

"Ya, aku merasakannya," balas Renton.

Mereka berdua pun menghadap ke langit dan mendapati seorang gadis yang jatuh bebas dari langit.

"Charles, lihat! Kejadian ini sama seperti turis yang sebelumnya."

"Kau benar! Apa aku harus mengeluarkan _Mecha Tree_ milikku lagi?"

Tak lama kemudian setelah mereka berhenti bicara, gadis itu sudah tercebur ke dalam laut. Gelombang besar juga terjadi seperti yang Micah buat sebelumnya. Terlihat gadis tersebut berenang ke tepi pantai. Ia terlihat _tepar_ ketika sudah berada di tepi pantai. Diam dan tidak bergerak seperti sedang pingsan.

"Charles, kejadian ini sama persis dengan turis itu," ucap Renton.

"Ya, tapi yang ini turis perempuan," ucap Charles

"Bukannya yang sebelumnya itu juga perempuan?"

"Itu laki-laki, bodoh!"

Charles dan Renton terus memandangi gadis tersebut. Bukannya menolongnya, mereka malah berdiam diri saja. Suasana yang hening sampai hanya terdengar suara lautan. Tiba-tiba...

"OH, KAKAKKU! DI MANA KAU?" teriak gadis tersebut memecah suasana.

"HIYAAAA!" teriak Charles dan Renton bersamaan sambil berpelukan.

* * *

 ***Sementara itu di langit _Pike Mountain_ ***

"I-ini tinggi sekali," ucap gadis berambut merah, Raven. "Aku bisa terbang bebas di sini," ucap Raven tersenyum senang. Tapi ia menyadari seseuatu.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu. Tapi, kenapa aku berpindah ke atas langit? Semoga saja teman-teman yang lain baik-baik saja," pikir Raven dalam hati.

Raven pun mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia memandang ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Gaius yang juga sedang jatuh bebas.

"Woaah, selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku!" teriak Gaius seorang diri.

Mengetahui hal, itu Raven berinisiatif. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi burung merah cantik yang disebut Phoenix. Dengan cepat, ia mencengkram kaki Gaius dengan kaki Phoenixnya.

"A-apa ini? Kenapa bisa ada Phoenix?" ucap Gaius dengan perasaan tercampur antara heran, takut, kagum, sekaligus panik. Gaius tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Raven

Raven pun terbang merendah ke daratan dengan perlahan dan menurunkan Gaius di sana. Ia melepas cengkraman kakinya dan menjatuhkan Gaius, namun Raven tidak menjatuhkan Gaius dari tempat tinggi. Hanya beberapa sentimeter dari permukaan tanah.

"Aduh!" Gaius kesakitan karena kepalanya membentur tanah.

"Aku harus mencari tempat sepi untuk kembali ke wujud semula," pikir Raven dalam hati.

Ketika Raven ingin terbang tinggi, ia sempat melihat ke sisi kanannya. Raven mendapati seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna mawar sedang menatapnya dengan perasaan kaget. Tapi, Raven tidak memedulikannya dan pergi meninggalkan Gaius dengan gadis tersebut.

"Aku pernah melihat _blue bird_ langka. Biasanya _blue feather_ dari _blue bird_ akan digunakan untuk melamar seseorang. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat _red bird_ seperti tadi. Apa cara melamar seseorang telah diganti dengan _red feather_ , ya?" ucap gadis tersebut seorang diri.

"Itu... Pheonix...," ucap Gaius yang lemas tak berdaya.

Gadis itu pun mendatangi Gaius.

"Aku akan membawamu ke gereja, kau akan dirawat sementara di sana," ucap gadis tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Gaius.

"Aurelia," jawab gadis tersebut.

"Aurelia, huh?" ucap Gaius sambil tersenyum. "Sebelum itu, bisakah kau beritahu aku... di mana aku sekarang?"

" _Leaf Valley_ , tepatnya di _Pike Mountain_ ," ucap Aurelia.

" _Leaf Valley_ , huh? Tempat yang indah," Gaius tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Tak lama kemudian, ia tak melihat langit lagi dan kepalanya terjatuh ke arah samping.

"Ah, dia mati," ucap Aurelia dengan santai.

"HEY! AKU MASIH HIDUP TAHU!" teriak Gaius yang tersadar kembali. Aurelia hanya _sweatdrop_.

* * *

 ***Sementara itu di _Florist / Item Shop_ ***

"Woahh... aku di mana?" tanya seorang penyihir cilik bernama Marian yang sedang jatuh bebas di langit.

"Apa ini yang dialami Micah? Tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika dia telah mati karena ketinggian ini?" ucap Marian yang panik mengkhawatirkan Micah, tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, bukankah aku harus mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri?" tanya Marian kepada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadari, ketinggian jatuh Marian sudah mendekati permukaan.

"Wuaahh... aku akan mati! Aku akan mati!" teriak Marian panik.

*Bruak* *Bruk *Duak*

Marian terjatuh di atas pohon dan terbentur dahan pohon hingga jatuh ke tanah. Marian jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi telungkup.

"Urgh, punggungku sakit sekali," keluh Marian. "Untung saja tidak ada peralatanku yang rusak."

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul seberkas cahaya berserta percikan api dan asap tebal di depan Marian. Marian sampai terbatuk-batuk oleh asap itu. Ketika asap tersebut mulai menipis, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut jingga bernama Shara.

"Uhuk, uhuk, asap ini busuk," ucap Shara yang terbatuk-batuk juga.

"Eh, Shara," ucap Marian.

"Marian! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Shara senang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu baik, Shara. Aku terjatuh dari langit tadi," jelas Marian.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa di langit?" tanya Shara.

"Huh, entahlah tapi firasatku bilang kalau hanya kau saja yang tidak jatuh bebas dari langit. Ini tidak adil," ucap Marian iri. Shara _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Setelah mereka berhenti berbincang, pintu dari toko _florist_ terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis penjaga toko bunga keluar dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, kenapa ada keributan di sini?" ucap gadis tersebut. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Shara memandangi gadis tersebut, mereka terlihat seperti memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang penjaga toko bunga di Sharance dan _Leaf Valley_ sedang dipertemukan. Gaya pakaian mereka yang menggunakan hiasan bunga-bungaan juga terkesan mirip. Shara kagum melihat gadis tersebut.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shara.

"Namaku Lyla, kalian pasti penduduk baru, kan? Salam kenal," ucap Lyla memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah. Marian pun bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya.

"Namaku Marian dan ini temanku, Shara," ucap Marian memperkenalkan dirinya dan Shara.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kebun Toy. Shara, Marian, dan Lyla memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Sepertinya kita telah menemukan dua," ucap Micah.

"Micah! Akhirnya kau ketemu. Kau tahu penduduk Sharance sangat khawatir akan kehilanganmu," ucap Shara.

"Lebih tepatnya, kami yang telah menemukanmu," ucap Daria.

Micah pun berjalan ke arah Lyla.

"Lyla, maaf, ya, jika ini mengganggumu," ucap Micah. Lyla hanya tersenyum kepada Micah.

"Eh, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shara. Micah hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Micah, maafkan aku karena telah memberikanmu ramuan yang tidak tidak," ucap Micah menyesal.

"Tenang saja, Marian. Untuk sekarang kita hanya tinggal memikirkan cara untuk pulang. Karena sudah ada kau di sini, aku yakin kita pasti bisa pulang," ucap Micah penuh harapan. Marian tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, kita harus berkumpul di Plaza sekarang. Kau boleh ikut jika kau mau, Lyla."

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menjaga toko bunga ini," ucap Lyla.

"Kau juga menjual bunga?" tanya Shara. Lyla menganggukkan kepala. "Aku juga menjual bunga di Sharance. Dari awal aku merasakan ada kesamaan di antara kita. Ini! Sebagai hadiah sekaligus tanda pertemanan kita," Shara memberikan bingkisan dari tasnya yang berisi _magic seed_ dan beberapa bunga juga bibit bunga kepada Lyla.

"Oh, terima kasih! Maaf merepotkanmu," balas Lyla menerima bingkisan tersebut.

"Bunga milikmu sangat cantik, ya. Andai aku bisa memilikinya. Oh iya, hati-hati dengan _magic seed_ itu, ya. Tumbuhnya sangat cepat dan itu hidup," ucap Shara.

"Akan aku ingat, terima kasih," balas Lyla dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Plaza," ucap Daria.

Baru mereka berjalan satu atau dua langkah ke arah Plaza, Micah menyadari ada seekor burung Phoenix yang terbang di atasnya. Tanpa perintah, Micah langsung mempersiapkan lengannya untuk tempat bertengger burung tersebut. burung tersebut langsung bertengger di lengan Micah. Micah menatap burung tersebut dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hey, kenapa ada Phoenix di sini?" ucap Marian.

"Teman-teman, kalian ke Plaza saja duluan. Aku akan mengurus burung ini sebentar," ucap Micah. Teman-temannya menyetujui dan langsung pergi ke Plaza, Lyla masuk kembali ke tokonya, dan Micah berjalan ke arah rumah Toy.

Di depan rumah Toy suasana sangat sepi karena semua orang sedang berada di Plaza. Phoenix yang bertengger di lengan Micah pun turun ke tanah dan tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya menyelimuti tubuh burung tersebut. Burung tersebut berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis cantik.

"Apa kau tersesat, Raven?" tanya Micah kepada gadis tersebut.

"Aku hanya mencari tempat sepi untuk berubah wujud, tapi aku tidak menemukannya," balasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Plaza!" ucap Micah, Raven menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

 ***Plaza, _Leaf Valley_ ***

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Micah.

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa bersama Raven?" tanya Shara. "Lalu kau apakan Phoenix tadi?"

"Phoenix tadi aku lepas, lalu aku bertemu Raven di depan _Grocery Store_ ," ucap Micah. Semuanya hanya ber-oh-ria.

Banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di Plaza, bukan hanya teman-teman Micah, namun Kurt, Joe, Dia, Alice beserta anak buahnya, Aurelia, dan Toy.

"*Whoam* Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Karina.

"Sudah pasti sekarang kita akan pulang," balas Daria.

"Sekarang!? Ah, padahal aku sedang menemukan tempat pemancingan yang bagus," keluh Carlos.

"Eh, kau menemukan tempat pemancingan? Apa jenis ikannya sama?" tanya Carmen.

"Beda, adikku tersayang. Ikan ini tidak bisa ditemukan di Sharance," balas Carlos.

"Woah, kalau begitu aku ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi! Kita akan memancing bersama orang-orang sini, kan," ucap Carmen senang.

"Haha, sepertinya aku mendapatkan teman memancing," ucap Joe.

"Teman-teman, Wells dan yang lain di Sharance sedang mengkhawatirkan kita. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang," ucap Micah.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku mau sedikit lebih lama di sini," ucap Daria.

"Huft, percuma aku membawa senjata berat," ucap Gaius.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa membawa senjata?" tanya Kurt.

"Di Sharance terdapat banyak monster, jadi kami harus membawa senjata untuk melindungi diri," jawab Gaius.

"Ya, semua itu sama seperti di buku," ucap Dia.

"Buku?" ucap Shara, Karina, Daria, Carlos, Carmen, Gaius, dan Marian. Raven hanya terkejut tanpa berbicara apapun.

Dia pun membacakan isi dari buku tersebut, sekaligus memberikan kesimpulan dan teori berdasarkan kejadian yang sedang di alami sekarang. Semua yang belum mengetahui kenyataannya terkejut setelah mendengarnya. Terutama Marian yang kagum atas ramuan kuno temuannya.

"Teman-teman, aku tahu kalau kalian masih ingin di sini. Namun penduduk Sharance sedang mengkhawatirkan kalian. Lagi pula ini memang tanggungjawabku membawa Micah pulang. Jadi, ayo kita bersiap-siap untuk pulang," ucap Marian. Semuanya terlihat sedih bercampur kecewa karena harus berpisah.

Marian pun mengeluarkan kantung besar yang berisi banyak ramuan. Namun ketika ia membuka kantung tersebut dan melihat isinya, keringat bercucuran deras dari wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Marian?" tanya Micah.

"Teman-teman maafkan aku...," ucapan Marian terhenti.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ramuan penawarnya."

"APA!?" teriak Micah dan kawan Sharancenya.

* * *

 **TBC**

Cerita semakin menegangkan (sfx: Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!)

Sedikit tambahan bonus:

 ***Sementara itu di _The Witch's Cauldron_ ***

Marjorie yang baru sampai ke rumah terlihat khawatir karena ke pergian Marian untuk menyelamatkan Micah. Ia pun menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Namun sebelum mencapai kamarnya, ia melewati kamar Marian dan mendapati kantung besar yang tergeletak di sana. Marjorie mendatanginya dan membuka kantung tersebut. Ia semakin khawatir akan keadaan Marian sekrang. Bagaimana tidak? Ramuan penawar tersebut tertinggal di dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar, penyihir muda pelupa! Pasti kantung yang ia bawa hanya berisi ramuan kuno tersebut!" ucap Marjorie kesal.

"Semoga saja ia selamat di sana dan bisa pulang kembali ke Sharance."

Lanjut Chapter 3: Gerbang


	3. Chapter 3: Gerbang

**Micah dan Toy**

DISCLAIMER: Rune Factory 3 dan Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley bukan punya aku, tapi cerita ini buatan aku.

WARNING: Garing, hati-hati Typo, gaje, dsb.

Genre: Humor, Adventure

Rated: K+

.

Chapter 3: Gerbang

.

.

 ***Kilas balik chapter sebelumnya***

Hilangannya Micah membuat penduduk Sharance menjadi panik. Kepanikan memuncak karena Micah tidak ditemukan di berbagai _dungeon_ , bahkan rumahnya sendiri. Penyebabnya adalah ramuan kuno yang tidak sengaja Marian temukan. Sekarang semuanya tahu kalau Micah sudah berada di dimensi lain, jadi percuma saja mereka mencari. Mayor Sharance, Wells, berencana mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang bersukarela untuk mengembalikan Micah pulang ke Sharance. Carlos, Carmen, Gaius, Raven, Shara, Daria, Karina, dan Marian pergi untuk menjalankan misi ini. Namun sialnya, ketika mereka telah menemukan Micah di _Leaf Valley_ , Marian meninggalkan penawarnya di Sharance. Jadi mereka semua terjebak di _Leaf Valley_.

* * *

 ***Plaza,** _ **Leaf Valley**_ *****

"Maksudmu, kita benar-benar terjebak di sini?" tanya Carlos panik. Marian hanya menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi putusasa.

Seketika Toy mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Micah, tadi kau bilang, kau bisa ke sini karena teleportasi, kan?" tanya Toy kepada Micah.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat gerbang teleportasi saja?" saran Toy. Semuanya berpikir kalau itu ide bagus, namun belum ada di antara mereka yang setuju. "Aku pernah membaca salah satu buku yang di sarankan Dia. Buku itu membahas tentang gerbang teleportasi."

"Tapi itukan hanya buku sci-fi. Belum tentu teorinya berhasil," ucap Dia.

"Tenang saja, aku percaya ini akan berhasil. Lagi pula, aku tahu siapa yang bisa mewujudkan teori itu."

* * *

 ***** _ **Florist / Item Shop, Leaf Valley***_

*Tok* *Tok* *Tok*

Toy mengetuk pintu toko Louis. Louis pun keluar dari toko.

"Ya?" Louis pun mendapati segerombolan orang sedang berada di depan tokonya.

"Um, kenapa banyak orang di sini?" tanya Louis heran.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Louis. Tapi aku punya sebuah permintaan. Apa kau keberatan?" pinta Toy.

"Tentu saja tidak, Apa itu?"

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau ingin membuat gerbang teleportasi, kan. Jadi aku ingin kau menyelesaikan _project_ mu itu," ucap Toy.

"Hm, ini memang sedikit mengejutkan. Aku kira kau membawakan beberapa turis untuk mampir ke sini, hahaha," ucap Louis bergurau. "Tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku bisa saja membuatnya. Memangnya mau kau buat apa?"

Toy pun menjelaskan semua kejadian yang ia alami.

"Ah, itu buruk. Jadi kau ingin aku membuatkan gerbang teleportasi untuk mereka?" tanya Louis, Toy menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, beruntung aku baru saja menyelesaikan teorinya. Tapi aku butuh beberapa bantuan untuk menyelesaikannya, karena aku kekurangan alat dan bahan yang diperlukan," ucap Louis.

"Aku akan membantumu," ujar Charles.

"Woah, terima kasih, Charles. Ini bantuan besar. Tapi aku juga butuh bantuan lain untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya."

"Kami akan membantu," ujar Micah.

"Apa kalian yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku memerlukan sepuluh moonlight stone, satu ruby, lima blue rock, dua puluh lumber, dua milk gold, dua puluh ikan jenis apa saja, dan sebuah serum," ucap Louis.

"Serum?" tanya Toy.

"Ya, sejenis ramuan yang berguna untuk menembus dimensi," jelas Louis.

"Ramuan?" ucap Marian. "Hehe, jika ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan ramuan, serahkan saja padaku."

"Tapi kau kan belum tahu ramuan yang seperti apa," ucap Louis.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengetahui cara kerja sistem teleportasi pada tubuh kami. Jadi aku sudah tau ramuan seperti apa yang diperlukan," jelas Marian kegirangan.

"Baguslah kalau semua sudah lengkap. Tapi milk gold dan ikan itu untuk apa?" tanya Toy. Louis tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, untuk makanan kita semua," ucap Louis.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Um, soal itu... aku akan berusaha membuatnya," ucap Dia.

"Um, Dia. Bagaimana jika kau membantu hal yang lain?" Toy merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain. Dia terlihat murung karena ucapan Toy.

"Baiklah," Dia murung.

"Dia, bagaimana jika kau membantuku, maksudku kami, untuk mengumpulkan _lumber_?" Kurt berusaha membuat Dia senang kembali.

"*Ehem*" Joe berdeham di dekat Kurt untuk menggodanya. Kurt menatap Joe sementara.

"Tapi aku tidak ahli dalam menebang pohon. Itukan butuh tenaga yang besar dari laki-laki sepertimu," ucap Dia.

"Tidak juga. Aku akan membantu," ucap Kurt. Joe pun berjalan sedikit menjauh dan tertawa kecil di sana. Kurt memandangnya dan wajah Kurt menjadi sangat merah.

"Kurt benar, Dia. Jika kau tidak bisa menebang pohon, kau bisa membantunya untuk membawakan _lumber_. Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu," ujar Toy.

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu urusan makanan akan aku serahkan kepada Gina," ucap Dia menerima saran Toy.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kumpulkan bahan-bahannya!" Marian terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tapi sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk menginap," ucap Micah. Marian kecewa.

"Aku akan menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian menginap," usul Dia.

"Tapi sepertinya _Clove Villa_ tidak akan cukup untuk menampung mereka semua," ucap Joe setelah selesai tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika yang laki-laki akan tinggal di tempat Toy dan yang perempuan di _Clove Villa_?" ucul Micah.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ucap Toy. Gaius dan Carlos menerima saran Micah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" ucap Daria.

Mereka semua meninggalkan area _Florist / Item Shop_. Louis pun menutup tokonya karena sudah jam tutup dan mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat gerbang teleportasi. Tetapi sebelum semuanya bubar, Marian meminta Micah dan Toy untuk membantunya mengumpulkan semua jenis tanaman di _Leaf Valley_. Ini berguna untuk meneliti tanaman manakah yang cocok untuk dibuat ramuan. Micah dan Toy menerimanya. Mereka bertiga mengumpulkan semua tanaman di _Leaf Valley_ malam-malam dan selesai sebelum jam sebelas malam.

Di pagi harinya, tepatnya jam enam. Micah dan Toy sudah bangun. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan para petani untuk bangun pagi dini hari.

"Toy, apa aku bisa membantumu merawat kebun?" ujar Micah.

"Boleh saja, ini bantuan besar," ucap Toy.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku kan juga punya kebun."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sepertinya kau memang sudah mengerti cara merawat kebun, akan aku pinjamkan peralatannya," Toy meminjamkan _watering can_ miliknya kepada Micah.

Micah pun menerimanya dan mengisinya di sumur sebelah rumah Toy, ia menyirami semua tanaman di kebun. Micah terlihat sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan merawat kebun. Tak lama kemudian, Micah selesai menyirami tanaman.

"Kurasa ini cukup," ucap Micah. "Hey, bagaimana jika aku merawat hewan-hewan juga?" usul Micah.

"Tak apa jika kau mau. Mari ikut aku!" Toy dan Micah berjalan ke arah kandang.

Kandang pertama yang mereka masuki adalah kandang ayam.

"Wah, kau juga menjinakkan Cluckadoodle?" ucap Micah.

" _Clock_... apa?" Toy tidak mengerti ucapan Micah. Micah pun teringat kalau ia berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, jadi penamaan hewan-hewan yang ia kenal juga berbeda.

"Um, maksudku... apa nama hewan ini?"

"Ini ayam."

"Ayam? Terdengar sedikit aneh."

Toy hanya menggaruk kepalanya karena ucapan Micah tadi. Mungkin yang Toy pikirkan sekarang adalah 'bukankah nama Cluckadoodle lebih aneh?'

Setelah Micah selesai berkenalan dengan hewan yang disebut 'ayam' itu, Ia pun memberi pakan ayam-ayam milik Toy dan mengambil telur-telurnya. Micah memberikan telur-telur tersebut kepada Toy dan Toy memberikan Micah sebuah telur sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Selanjutnya mereka mendatangi kandang kuda dan sapi. Ketika Toy membuka pintu kandang, Micah terkejut melihat hewan-hewan yang Ada di sana.

"T-Toy! Itu hewan apa?" Micah terlihat sedikit terkejut sambil menunjuk ke salah satu hewan yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan 'kuda'.

"Itu kuda."

"Ku-kuda?"

"Um, Micah... kau tidak takut, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya terkejut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau yang menyikat mereka sedangkan aku mengambil susu sapi?"

"Baiklah."

Toy pun meminjamkan sikatnya kepada Micah. Mereka berdua segera melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Namun sebelum mereka memulainya, Gaius datang.

"Oh, jadi kalian di sini," ucap Gaius.

"Ada apa, Gaius?" tanya Micah.

"Bukan hal yang terlalu penting, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau area tambang berada di depan perusahaan Funland, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aurelia yang memberitahukannya kepadaku kemarin."

"Ya, tempatnya memang di sana. Apakah kau sudah memiliki _hammer_?" ucap Toy.

"Aku selalu membawanya, tapi aku berfirasat jika Raven akan ikut. Aku tidak memiliki dua _hammer_ ," ucap Gaius. "Apa di villa ada _hammer_?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Bawa saja milikku," Toy meminjamkan _hammer_ miliknya yang tergeletak di kandang sapi dan kuda.

"Terima kasih," Gaius menerimanya.

Gaius pun meninggalkan area kebun Toy dan pergi ke _Mine Entrance_.

* * *

 _ ***Mine Entrance***_

Kebetulan Gaius bertemu dengan Raven dan seorang pria yang sedang bersama Raven. Gaius pun mendatanginya.

"Hai, maaf sedikit mengganggu suasana. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Gaius kepada pria itu.

"Tak apa, kami hanya berdiam di sini seharian. Aku Rudolph, yang mengelola goa ini," balas pria itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu bolehkan kami mengambil beberapa _ore_ di goa ini?" tanya Gaius.

"Tak apa, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Charles. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu."

"Terima kasih."

"Gaius, apa kau membawa dua _hammer_?" tanya Raven.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang tidak membawanya," Gaius memberi palu Toy kepada Raven. "Tapi hati-hati, itu milik Toy."

Raven hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Gaius dan Raven pun masuk ke dalam goa setelah mendapat tips menambang dari Rudolph.

* * *

 _ ***Maple Lake***_

Di hari yang masih terbilang pagi, sudah terlihat tiga orang yang hobi memancing. Carlos, Carmen, dan Joe. Mereka bertiga sudah menyiapkan pancingan terbaik mereka.

"Kali ini, aku pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbanyak," ucap Carlos.

"Kau juga harus melihat kualitasnya, Carlos," ucap Joe.

"Tentu saja, kualitas menjadi nomor satu. Tapi siapa yang mendapatkan 'Si Nomor Satu' terbanyak, dia lah yang terbaik," ucap Carmen.

Kemampuan mereka memancing sangatlah hebat. Masing-masing dari mereka setidaknya sudah mendapatkan sepuluh _catfish_ dalam sekejap. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis cantik yang mengurus _Sunny Garden Cafe_.

"Um, maaf mengganggu. Ini sedikit makanan untuk kalian dari kakekku," ucap gadis tersebut.

"Oh, terima kasih Katie," balas Joe.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk memancing, ya. Memangnya tidak bosan?" tanya Katie.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Carlos.

"Kebanggaan tersendiri jika bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik," sambung Carmen.

Katie masih saja tidak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukai memancing. Joe menatap Katie dengan pandangan seperti ingin mengatakan 'kan, sudah ku bilang ini menyenangkan.', namun Katie hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau mau bukti, Katie?" tanya Joe.

"Bukti apa?"

"Kalau memancing itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Hm, sepertinya...," belum juga Katie menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia sudah ditarik oleh Joe agar tangannya menggenggam pancingan. "Eh, Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Sekarang pegang ini kuat-kuat dan...," Joe membimbing Katie dari belakang sambil memegang kedua tangan Katie dengan tangannya untuk melempar kail umpan ke danau. Kail umpan tersebut pun terlempar cukup jauh dan tercebur ke danau.

"Sekarang kau hanya tinggal menunggunya," ucap Joe yang terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Katie dari belakang.

"S-sampai kapan?" Katie terlihat gugup karena tingkah Joe yang seperti memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba pancingan Katie bergerak.

"Ah, aku dapat ikan!" ujar Katie.

"Tarik Katie! Tarik!" Joe membantu Katie. Seketika Carlos dan Carmen ikut membantu Katie. Perlawanan cukup menegangkan, tapi ikan itu tak bisa bertahan lama. Akhirnya Katie mendapatkan ikan pertamanya. _Catfish_ yang cukup besar, memecahkan _record_ Joe sebelumnya.

"Hasil yang bagus untuk seorang pemula," ucap Carlos.

"Wah, kau memiliki bakat untuk ini, Katie. Jika kau mau, akan ku ajari lebih dalam tentang memancing," ucap Carmen.

"Hehe, kau memang hebat, Katie!" lanjut Joe.

Katie hanya memandang mereka bertiga dengan wajah polosnya. Ia terlihat _innocent_ karena tidak paham ucapan mereka bertiga, bahkan ia masih tidak tahu keseruan memancing itu di mana.

* * *

 _ ***Clove Villa***_

"Apa kau akan ikut mencari _lumber_ , Dia?" tanya Shara.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi," balas Dia.

"Kenapa tidak membantuku mencari tanaman?" Shara menunjukkan selembar kertas yang Marian buat untuk Shara. Daftar tanaman untuk membuat serum.

"Bukannya kau sudah bersama Daria?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi kan lebih cepat jika kita mencarinya bertiga."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantu Kurt dan yang lain."

"Akan aku sampaikan, nona Dia," tiba-tiba seorang gadis pelayan berkacamata ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Gina?" ucap Dia kepada gadis tersebut, Gina.

"Menurutku menebang pohon adalah tugas berat untuk nona. Anda lebih baik ikut Shara," ucap Gina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Shara, aku akan ikut," ucap Dia. "Gina, jangan lupa untuk membuatkan makanannya, ya."

"Baik nona Dia."

Akhirnya Dia, Daria, dan Shara pergi meninggalkan _Clove Villa_ beserta orang-orang di dalamnya, terutama Karina dan Marian yang masih tertidur pulas. Marian kelelahan karena telah memeriksa banyak jenis kandungan dalam tanaman-tanaman di Leaf Valley.

* * *

 _ ***Woody's Carpentry area***_

"Mana, Dia?" ucap Micah yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di kebun Toy.

Tiba-tiba Gina datang.

"Semuanya, maaf. Nona Dia tidak bisa ikut. Ia sedang mencari tanaman untuk serum bersama Shara dan Daria," ucap Gina.

"Bukannya itu tugas Marian?" ucap Micah.

"Marian kelelahan karena meneliti kandungan tanaman yang diperlukan untuk serum, jadi ia tertidur sampai sekarang," jelas Gina.

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa berangkat?" ucap Woody. Semuanya setuju.

Micah, Toy, Kurt, dan Woody berangkat mencari _lumber_ , sedangkan Gina kembali ke villa.

Semua orang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat gerbang teleportasi, bahkan ada juga yang sedang membuat makanan untuk menambah tenaga orang-orang yang sedang mengumpulkan bahan-bahan. Memang, beberapa selang waktu istirahat Gina memberikan makanan sedap hasil tangkapan Joe, Carlos, dan Carmen kepada semuanya. Tak terasa waktu sudah petang, mereka bekerja dengan keras sampai lupa akan waktu. Akhirnya mereka semua kembali berkumpul di Plaza.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Charles.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Carlos.

"Tunggu! Kita melupakan serumnya," ucap Shara.

"Kemana Marian? Karina juga tidak ada," ucap Micah.

"Um, sepertinya mereka masih tertidur pulas," ucap Dia.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan serumnya? Kita tidak bisa pulang tanpa itu," ucap Micah.

"Tenang saja, kalian masih bisa menginap sehari," ucap Louis.

"Rangka gerbang sudah selesai, tinggal melengkapinya dengan bahan yang kalian temukan," ucap Charlos. Semuanya memberikan hasil kerja mereka. "Ini tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. Kalian boleh kembali untuk beristirahat, melihat kami, atau membantu kami bekerja."

Semuanya memutuskan untuk membantu, namun ada juga yang meninggalkan Plaza untuk beristirahat. Duapuluh menit kemudian, gerbang tersebut sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal memasangkan serum di tempat yang disediakan. Karena serumnya belum jadi, mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai esok.

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai," ucap Louis. "Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu serum dari Marian. Kalian bisa menginap di _leaf valley_ sekali lagi."

Semuanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Plaza.

"Shara, tanaman ini mau ditaruh di mana?" tanya Dia.

"Taruh saja di dekat meja Marian," ucap Daria.

"Ya, boleh saja. Jadi ketika ia bangun, serumnya sudah selesai," ucap Shara.

Sesampainya di villa, Dia, Daria, dan Shara meletakkan tanaman serum di dekat meja kerja Marian. Terlihat Marian sedang tertidur di mejanya. Lalu mereka semua tidur mengakhiri hari.

* * *

 _ ***11.00 P.M. Clove Villa***_

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing," keluh Marian. Marian pun melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Marian mengecek kalender di dekatnya. Ia menyadari kalau, ia telah tertidur seharian.

"Oh tidak, sudah jam sebelas malam," seketika siku Marian menyenggol tanaman serum yang telah dikumpulkan Shara dan kawan-kawannya.

Marian pun menyadari kalau pembuatan gerbang teleportasi sudah selesai, jika tidak harusnya tanaman ini tidak ada di mejanya. Menyadari hal ini, Marian segera menyelesaikan serumnya. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu duapuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan serumnya. Ketika sudah selesai, ia teringat akan janjinya membawa semua penduduk Sharance pulang. Karena terburu-buru. Ia berlari keluar villa menuju plaza.

Sesampainya di plaza, ia mendapati gerang teleportasi yang sudah jadi. Hanya tinggal serum ini sebagai pengaktifnya. Sesaat sebelum Marian meletakkan serum di tempat yang ia temukan, ia berpikir untuk menunggu pagi menjelang. Menunggu semua siap lalu mengaktifkan gerbang. Namun seketika ia berubah pikiran. Ia berencana untuk mengaktifkan gerbangnya dan pergi ke Sharance seorang diri. Ia akan memberitahu Wells karena telah berhasil menemukan Micah. Meminta maaf kepada nenek Marjorie karena meninggalkan ramuan penawarnya dan membawa seluruh penduduk Sharance pulang. Namun Marian terlalu terburu-buru.

Ia sangat terpaku akan tanggungjawabnya. Ia pikir semua penduduk di Sharance akan khawatir dan berputusasa karena ia telah meninggalkan ramuan penawarnya, sehingga tidak dapat kembali ke Sharance.

Marian meletakkan serumnya dan mengaktifkan gerbangnya. Gerbangnya aktif seketika. Jantung Marian berdegup kencang. Ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa kembali pulang. Tapi sebelum ia memasukkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam gerbang, sebilah pedang terayun keluar menyerang Marian. Untungnya Marian dapat menghindar. Terlihatlah _High Orc_ yang keluar dari gerbang. Marian terkejut dan panik, ia ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi tidak bisa. Tak lama, muncul monster-monster yang lain seperti _Giant Beetle, Elephant, Onion Ghost, Orc Rider, Leaf Ball, Ant,_ dan _Orc Hunter_ dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Marian pun berlari terbirit-birit ke villa. Ia membangunkan semua teman-temannya yang sedang tertidur.

"Bangun semua! BANGUN!" teriak Marian.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Shara yang masih setengah sadar.

"I-itu... Plaza... g-gerbang... mo-mon...," ucap Marian terbata-bata.

"Tenang dulu Marian, tenang. Jelaskan semuanya perlahan. Sebenarnya ada apa?" ucap Shara. Marian pun berteriak.

"ADA MONSTER KELUAR DARI GERBANG!" Semua terkejut.

"APA!?" semuanya berteriak sampai Karina terbangun dari tidurnya.

"*whoam* Ada apa?" Karina masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, _Leaf Valley_ dalam bahaya! Kita harus menyelematkan semuanya!" ujar Shara.

"Kalau begitu, pertama kita harus membangunkan Micah dan yang lain," usul Daria. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah ayo!" semuanya mempersiapkan peralatan tempurnya dan bersiap ke rumah Toy. Karina masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hey, tunggu! Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjelaskan semua ini?" tanya Karina.

"Uh, habislah aku! Aku memang pembawa masalah," keluh Marian yang putusasa.

* * *

 **TBC**

*fiuuh..* akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Gimana? Gimana? Makin seru atau... sangat seru(maksa).

Sedikit spoiler chapter berikutnya, genrenya bakal sedikit action. Yah, karena ini Rune Factory 3 masa ada senjata tapi ga dipake? Wuahhahahahahah... (gaje).

Jangan lupa RnR please

Lanjut (The Last Chapter) Chapter 4: Micah dan Toy


End file.
